Marrying a Muggle
by AreYouSirius-questionmark
Summary: When the Ministry passes a Marriage Law for all single Wizards and Witchs to marry muggles, who is the scarred muggle man who Hermione finds herself married to. Please Read and Review, Hermione/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter, Slaves, a car, a house, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, or enough money to buy the rights to them, but I do own a nice pair of running shoes and a bicycle:)

* * *

>AN: Well, Hi, I am writing a story for you and if you don't review, I am not updating even if I have the next chapter of the story written. I have written part of a story before but only got about 5 review for the same amount of chapter, didn't finish it. I don't want the same thing to happen to this story too. If people like it AND TELL ME, I WILL finish the story:)

* * *

>Many Thanks to my amazing Beta - Arienis<p><p>

It is four years after the war and the Wizarding World has never fully recovered from the loss of life that occurred during the 2nd Great War. Most wizards and witches marry each other and only have one kid. It is almost unheard of for couples married after the 1st war to have more than two children; the mindset of the senior Weasleys was not passed on the next generation.

Hermione jolted awake and almost fell out of her chair and knocked her head on her desk lamp. A Ministry owl was knocking on the window to her study, and she realized that she had fallen asleep going over the blueprints to an apothecary she just designed for one of her clients.

She got up and opened the window for the bird and took the newspaper from the bird. She turned around and catch sight of her reflection in the mirror of her vanity. Her curly light brown hair was sticking up everywhere and her eye makeup was smeared. As she unrolled the Daily Prophet, she immediately read the main article.

**Muggle Marriage Law Passes!**

The Senate has ended its special closed door session and has announced the new law that they somehow convinced the Minister of Magic to sign and approve. Dumbledore has made his statement on the new legislation and states that he will support and law and will encourage his students to do the same. The law states that all unmarried wizards and witches ranging 18-49 years of age will have to marry the muggle that a special team at the Ministry determines is the most suitable match. The Letter that contains the information on the selected muggle will be sent to each eligible witch and wizard in three days time. The marriages will take place at the Ministry with Muggle religious men there to perform the ceremonies. Another stipulation of the law requires that the couple must have at least four magical children with in ten years. The law was enacted because of the lack of magical children that are being born and the decreasing size of the Wizarding population.

Hermione was shocked to say the least to get the news in the paper but was not surprised when her fireplace roared and Ginny Weasley popped in with her hair the same color as the fire Hermione could not tell where it ended and the flames began. Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug and both of their shirts were soon stained with tears.

"I don't want to marry a muggle Hermione, do you know how awkward it will be anytime he and my dad will have to be together. Dad will drive him crazy and I will know nothing about him, and what if he's ugly and mean and-"

"Ginny, it is all going to be okay, the people at the Ministry will give us good guys that we will learn to love and...Oh, Ginny!" Hermione cried into Ginny's shoulder, rocking back and forth with the youngest Weasley.

They stood there until the clock struck seven. They both jumped and rushed to go get ready for their respective jobs, Hermione to the engineering office that she worked at and Ginny to the Quidditch Pitch that her team, The Holyhead Harpies, owned to practice.

The whole Wizarding World was in an uproar over the new law. All the Purebloods who cared a shiny nickel about blood status were on the verge of rebellion, but the other witches and wizards were a little more reasonable and most saw the necessity of the law, even if they were not so keen on being a part in it.

-A/N: review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything that JK Rowling came up with but I do own a bike and the Kitty Litter box Panniers that I just made for it:) Oh, and I LOVE my beta, Arienis.**

Hermione and Ginny sat cross-legged on the living room couch of Hermione's flat, facing each other with grim expressions.

"Ginny, I think we should do it at the exact same time."

"Agreed, 1...2...3..." and each torn into their own letter that they had received only a few minutes previous.

_Hermione Granger, _

_ The Muggle man that you are to marry is named Lincoln St. James. He was a U.S. Marine, 27years old, living in places unknown and currently unemployed. You are to meet him at the Ministry of Magic at one o'clock am on the 13th day of May. _

_ Ginerva Weasley,_

_ The Muggle man that you are to marry is Royale Tytus. He is a doctor, 23 years old and living in London. You are to meet him at the Ministry of Magic at 11 o'clock am on the 13__th__ day of May._

Hermione jumped up and screamed, "The 13th is tomorrow! I am getting married in less than twelve hours in the middle of the night!" She sobbed at Ginny, "When's your time?"

"It is better than the middle of the night; I have the 11 o'clock slot."

"We have to get ready for our wedding," Hermione said softly.

"Yeah, and I have to tell my family..."

"They are not telling the whole muggle world are they! No, I did read something about them not telling them. Okay, I think I am going to try to pass this off to my parents as true love and free will. Ginny, do you think I can do that? I mean they have already been through so much and I can't bear for them to know that I am unhappy," Hermione rambled worriedly.

"I don't know, maybe you should discus is with-" Ginny grabbed Hermione's letter and read it over, "the unemployed, probably homeless, ex-marine St. James! Hermione, what if he is horrid to you and never gets and job and just watches that weird picture box all day!"

"A TV, Ginny, and... I hope it's not THAT bad." Hermione looked depressed.

"Okay, I'm going to tell my parents and you are going to come with me, then we are going to get you suitable clothing to get married in in the morning." Ginny dragged Hermione to the fireplace, 'The Burrow!"

The two women arrived at the Burrow and dusted off their robes as they were greeted by the Weasleys who were present: Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Ron and his wife, Lavender, and George.

Ron went off on a tirade, "I cannot believe that they are making you marry muggles! Of all the rotten ideas! Witches, my sister, marrying lowly muggles! The outrage-"

"Ron! I will not have you talking about my future son-in-law that way," Molly out talked her son in a war of words. Ginny and Hermione picked up a conversation with George and asked him about the muggle girl he would have to marry.

George acquired a dreamy look in his eye and said, "Well, I already know the girl I am going to marry. Everyday I stop for coffee on my way to work and the waitress there is so sweet and pretty... She is the one that the Ministry decided that I was to marry, so the old fools really do do get things right now and then. Who are you going to be marrying?' He asked both the girls.

They told him and then they left to go shopping. As the girls got the story, Ginny noticed a golden color dress in the window and exclaimed to Hermione that she thought the dress would complement Hermione's complexion perfectly.

"Fine, I will try it if you try that lovely green dress right there," Hermione answered Ginny with a smirk.

"Let's go!" Ginny cried excitedly as she searched through the dresses to find her size. When both women found their prospective dresses they went to try them on and cam out of the dressing rooms at the same time. Ginny's dark green dress with silver flowers embroidered on the shirt accented her hair. Hermione's dress was the gold one with a red sash around the waist and red straps.

They then went their separate ways to get ready to meet their betrothed. Ginny went back to the Burrow to get some sleep before her appointment. Hermione went to her flat and tried to take a nap but failed miserably. She finally gave up to work on her hair and make-up. She was ready at midnight and decided to get to the Ministry of Magic early to see who else had received horribly timed appointments.

**A/N: If you review I will make you a cake and throw it at you:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hi, I don't own Harry Potter or Hermione, if I did I would be much richer and I would get a keyboard that would not skip letters when I type. **

**A/N: I love my beta- Arienis :D Arienis is awesome!**

Hermione apperated close to the Ministry of Magic and walked in to see a whole group of what appeared to be muggle women sitting in a circular group counseling session. Most of them were crying. A few shot her glares, a few looked on her with pity but most didn't even care to give her a glance.

Hermione looked at the receptionist and the brunette pointed to a door on the other side of the big room. Hermione did not know where she was going but she had sometime to kill so she approached the door and found a group of people milling around, looking somber.

There was another receptionist by the door and she asked Hermione to give her name and the name of her fiancee. That word, fiancee did not sound right to Hermione, more like ball and chain, Hermione though wryly.

"Go to room," the lady looked at a long list of something and flipped the page, "St. James...545." The receptionist said with a smile of sympathy. Hermione just nodded her thanks and walled down the hallway. She took the elevator to the 5th floor and found her room.

She walked in and noticed the two chairs facing each other. There was no color in the room except for gray, every thing was gray. She sat in the chair facing the door and waited. Hermione did not have to wait very long before a woman came in and announced, "He is on his way," and ducked right back out.

Three minutes later, the man that she presumed was Mr. St. James walked, no strolled, in like noting was out of the ordinary. He sat across from her and she felt his eyes roam across her, from head to toe, so she took the opportunity to do the same. His shoulders were broad and his long sleeved t-shirt did not do much to conceal his cut physique. His brown hair was buzzed short and he had a strong face with a square jaw and piercing brown eyes but the his most prominent feature was a scar that started at the hair line on the the left side of his face, jumped over his eye, and continued down his cheek to disappear in the collar of his shirt.

He smirked at her and extended his hand, "Lincoln St. James, Ma'am."

She shook his hand. She noticed that when he sleeve rose up a little when she he bent his elbow, he showed more scarring under the end of the sleeves. She though about asking about it but did not think this would be a good time. "Hermione Granger," She nodded at him, "I am an engineer and an only child?" Hermione gave the information timidly, hoping he would accept it and offer his as well.

He took the hint, sort of. "I have three brothers and played football in college." No profession or orgin of the scar were mentioned.

"Okay," Hermione said with a forced smile, " I guess we have to go see one of the ministers. You have a religion?"

"Catholic is fine."

Hermione strode out the door of the little gray room and just followed the waves of people with Lincoln trailing behind. She figured that all of there people had to be going to the same place that she was supposed to be going. The marriage area. They saw the priests' station eventually. She turned around and noticed Lincoln was lagging behind, probably on purpose, so she grabbed his hand to lead him onward to the line. He flinched but she chose to ignore that, too. They stood there for a while before he decided to reclaim his hand and that made it her turn to flinch and apologize shakily.

"It's fine." He cut off her apology curtly. They were now next in line and the man called them but Lincoln stopped her from proceeding, "Don't you want to know about the scar?" he asked her in a confused but slightly angry tone.

"Only if you want to tell me, we do have ten years and we have only known each other for ten minutes. Although, I would like to know if I am marrying a convicted murderer or man abused as a child."

"Neither. I got it in the war."

"Being in the military is very honorable, even muggle soldiers receive respect in the Wizarding world. Thank you for telling me and bringing it up, I was too nervous." Hermione replied with a slight smile.

Lincoln watched her face for a bit and when he decided that she would not fall to the floor in terror like some women, he lead her into the next room to see the impatient minister who started saying the vows before they even got to the make shift altar. The Priest finished the vows quickly and uttered the line that was forgotten about by Hermione but not by Lincoln, which was why he brought up the scar before he had to put it in front of her face. He did not hesitate but gave her a quick peck on the lips and took her hand to slide a solitaire diamond ring on her finger. The Ministry of Magic did not require wedding bands yet but he had a determined look in his eye as she eyed him questioningly. "You are my wife," He simply stated and turned around, not looking back at her. She hurried to follow him to the table and signed their names on the marriage contract.

Hermione felt that she was signing her death warrant but hurried and neatly wrote her name anyway under his small, scrawled signature.

A/N:** press and button, leave me a love note and I will give you a bowl of strawberry ice cream:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter but I do own Lincoln and a bicycle!:D **

The couple walked down the street with only the noise of the cars passing by them for company, until they hit the point that ended the apperation ward and the entrance to the train station.

"So, Where do we go from here?" Hermione asked tentatively to Lincoln.

"Home," Lincoln muttered, "Your home."

"Lincoln, where have you been living?"

"A hotel. I am searching the job market. You have a place." Lincoln stated it as fact more than question.

"Yes." With no warning to Lincoln, she grabbed his arm and spun him around, side-along apperating him to the door of her apartment.

They landed and he jumped away from her, falling to the ground, cursing and glaring at her. "What was that! Are you trying to kill me! I know your little government forced you into this marriage but they forced me, too. I would prefer not to be murdered by my pretty, little, new wife!" The expression on his face was fierce and any person of lesser courage than a Gryffindor would be cowering in fear.

"Quiet! My neighbors will hear you. I was just not thinking clearly, sorry, I am a little mad at the world now." She said this hoping to calm him down enough for him to be quiet; she did not need her neighbors fearing for her life or trying to protect her from this man who was now her husband.

When he did not say anything in reply, she said, "Okay, come on in." She lowered the wards on the flat and entered. He followed her inside and was hit with a pillow and blanket, "You can sleep on the couch."

He grunted and tossed the blanket and pillow on the couch and dunked into the only bathroom in the one bedroom apartment.

Hermione, sighed and went into her room and started getting ready to go to bed; she changed into blue cotton shorts and a Holyhead Harpies t-shirt.

The next morning Hermione woke up at the sound of the newspaper owl at the window so she got up and fetched the paper to bring it to the kitchen table. She passed the still sleeping form of her husband and noticed that his feet extended over the arm of the couch about a foot and a half. "Wow, he is tall," Hermione thought out loud. She guessed she had seen it yesterday but was too distracted by the scarring on his face to notice his height. As she watched him sleep, she noticed the peaceful expression on his face made him look extremely handsome in a rugged, bad boy kind of way with the scar.

Lincoln stirred and Hermione retreated to the kitchen before he woke up and saw her watching him. She fixed herself cereal to eat while reading the Daily Prophet.

Lincoln came in the kitchen twenty minutes later. "Morning," was the only thing he said as he grabbed the box of cereal and started rummaging through her cabinets looking for a bowl.

"You did not have a bag with you earlier, do we need to go get stuff for you from somewhere?"

"No, your government stopped by at five this morning, knocking on the door with my bag." Hermione looked up at him when he said that and noticed his clothing had changed from when they got married. He had been wearing dress clothes but now he had on jeans, a black long sleeve t-shirt and combat boots. He looked dangerous but Hermione swallowed the fear that she felt rising in her and smiled weakly at him.

"Okay, my closest friend, Ginny Weasley, is getting married today at eleven. She invited us to dinner with them tonight at a restaurant on Greensburg Street at seven. Is that okay with you?" Hermione asked Lincoln with a hopeful edge to her voice. Before he could answer, a song Hermione did not recognize started playing and Lincoln pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and answered

"Lincoln St. James...yes, sir...I will be there...thank you, sir...1 o'clock...good bye, sir" Lincoln hung up and looked at Hermione. "I will be back for this dinner. I have an interview later, I will be leaving in 30 minutes and back by 6." With that he finished his cereal and left the kitchen, going to back to the living room. Hermione sat there kind of dumb founded and wondered where he was going. She thought about it for a little while before she followed him into the other room and asked.

"Lincoln, where are you going? Do you need transportation?"

"Not that weird teleportation thing, no thank you. I will get myself there fine."

"It is called apperation."

"What?"

"The teleportation. It is called apperation."

"Okay, I still don't like it."

"Fine, have fun today. I am going into work now. Good bye." with that, Hermione walked to the fire, through some floo powder in and yelled, "Snape's Apothecary!"

Lincoln just watched her leave in shock before hurrying to leave his weird new wife's apartment.

A/N: review :D

I love my beta! Arienis:D:D:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All I own is a laptop, a hand vacuum, and a ceramic bowl:D Oh, I own Lincoln too:D**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, been camping!**

**I love my Beta-reader- Arienis **

Hermione was going to arrive at work a little later than normal but it was going to be okay. She had planned to take the day off due to her quick marriage. Since Lincoln wanted to leave by himself, she was not going to sit around waiting for him. She had work to do at Snape's Apothecary. Snape was remodeling the old building to make a better shop and laboratory workplace.

Hermione walked out of the fireplace into Snape's office, but before she could even dust off her robes, she was back pedaling. Severus Snape and a gorgeous blonde ladywere in a compromising situation, snogging each other senseless on his desk. Neither of them noticed Hermione enter. Hermione was now scarred for life after witnessing her old Potion's Master making out in front of her. So much for constant vigilance, she thought with a grimace as she re entered the fireplace to floo home.

It was only when she got back to her flat that she realized that Snape probably had to marry a muggle, too. That that lady was probably his muggle wife! Well, at least they seem to get along, she thought. I guess if they are supposed to have five kids, they have a shorter time span than the rest of us since they are older. That made her think about herself and Lincoln and how they had to consummate their marriage eventually to have children before the deadline.

It was 6 o'clock on the dot when Lincoln got back, covered in sweat. He ducked into the bathroom before she could ask him any questions. Hermione heard the shower come on and 30 minutes later, Lincoln came out in jeans and short sleeve shirt. Hermione gasped at the sight of his arms. His wrists, that she had noticed earlier were scarred, were worst than she had thought. He had bracelets of scar tissue, as well as a ragged scar that started in the middle of his right forearm and continued to the tight sleeve of his shirt. It looked as though it met up with the scar on his face and neck. He had two tattoos on the other arm. One was on his bicep and Hermione could only see the bottom. She thought it was some kind of crest of arms. The other tattoo looked poorly done and it was just a series of numbers that was on his inner left forearm. That was where the Death Eaters had their Dark Mark, Hermione thought grimly.

Lincoln noticed her in the room and quickly grabbed a long sleeve button down, pulling it on with a grimace, "I am sorry, Hermione," he said, looking ashamed.

Hermione walked over to him and grabbed his face even though it had to be a foot higher than hers. She pulled it down and kissed him gently on the mouth. She kept holding his face close to hers, "Don't apologize for what you look like to me. I want to know what happened to you because I don't want to have secrets. Not because I am going to judges you for how you look."

"I was in the War on Terrorism, Hermione. It was my intel that got my company ambushed. I led them into a trap. There were no survivors except for me and one more. I think that I would have preferred to die than go to where they brought us. We were captured by the enemy and were made Prisoners of War; tortured for information that we did not have. That was the worst 94 days of my life. Marcus died on day 95. We escaped but were being pursued and shot at by our captors, and Marcus when down by what they missed me by."

"I made it back to the US base and they gave me the Purple Heart and medical treatment, but I had to leave America. There were too many memories for me to stay. Everywhere I looked, I saw Marcus' face glaring down at me. Marcus had been my best friend since grade school but he died for me, because I couldn't save him." Lincoln had tears running down his face and tried to wipe them away but Hermione beat him to it and gently wiped his face. "I had to leave and England seemed to be the place to go. Now here I am, married and unemployed."

Hermione kissed him again and this time he responded back and she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. They continued, lip locked, for a while before she drew back and asked him, slightly flustered, "What happened today?"

He was reluctant to answer her but they did not have very much time before they had to leave to go to dinner with Ginny and her husband. "I went to a job interview and didn't get it so I went for a run to clear my head."

Hermione knew that there was something he was not telling her so she pushed some more. "What kind of job?"

"Law Enforcement."

"Okay, why did they turn you down?"

'When they saw me they decided that they did not need any more help and, that they already filled the position. We did not even get to the interview"

"Okay? Then why are you upset? It was nothing against you."

"They called the next guy back for an interview for the same job. I talked to him afterward. He got the job I went for."

"They turned you down because of how you look?" Hermione shouted, outraged. 'I should go talk to-"

"Hermione," Lincoln grabbed her arms and made her look at him. "It is okay. I don't want the job if they don't want to look at me."

"Fine." Being so close to his very kissable mouth made Hermione blush and she pulled away. "I need to hurry and get ready. I will see you in a little while, Linc."

Lincoln's brow furrowed at the casual nickname she gave him and then he smiled, deciding he liked the shortened version of his name. He liked kissing her as well, he thought as he remembered the taste of her strawberry chap stick.

**Hey:D Press the button and give me a review:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: no own HP**

**AN: sorry this is a short chapter but it is the best that I have written according to be amazing beta- Arienis**

**special thanks to candymarie92 for being the reason I am updating this today:D**

**also thank you Arabella Lee Smith, theskyisfullofdreams, anime997, and Emerald Malfoy for the advice and reviews:D**

Hermione was soon ready to go and Lincoln took her hand as she started to the fireplace. "You have to explain this one to me _before _we go through it," he told her with a pointed look.

"Okay, well, we call this the floo network and it is similar to a phone line, but instead of just transporting sound it will transport you," she told him. At Lincoln's slightly more accepting but still not satisfied face, she elaborated more. "We will step into the fireplace and shout where we want to go. You need to hold on to me so you don't get lost in the network. That would be an unfortunate turn of events," she added sadistically.

Lincoln paled at that and unconsciously gripped her hand tighter. "Will do. Hold onto you. Wait! How do you stand in the fire and not get burned?"

"Magic," she said with a smile and pulled him into the fire. She threw down the powder and shouted, "Charming Charlie's Charboiled Chain!"

As the floo pulled them into the network, Hermione heard a crack and realized it was the bones in her hand! When they finally got to the restaurant, Hermione slapped Lincoln's arm with her good hand and yelled at him, "Aggg! Let go! You broke my hand."

"Hermione, I am so sorry. Do you need me to take you to the hospital? What can I do? I can get ice? I can-" 

"Lincoln!"

"Yes?"

"It's okay." Hermione told him through clenched teeth. "I will just perform a bone healing charm and it will be okay. I have fixed broken bones before and I guess I should have warned you more about the floo network. It is okay."

"But Hermione, I broke your hand and I am sorry and-"

Hermione shut him up with a kiss and he instantly responded with an unexpected passion as he claimed her mouth with his own. As they both broke away, "Linc, I am not mad, thank you for coming with me tonight." With that said, she took out her wand and healed her hand with a quick spell. Lincoln captured her little hand gently in his huge ones. He inspected her hand for any sign of lasting damage or evidence of magic. He noticed the size difference and decided that he was going to have to be extra careful with her so not to hurt her on accident.

Hermione sighed, "Come on. We have to be at the restaurant in two minutes and it takes three to get there."

Lincoln just laughed, "It is a muggle restaurant, right?" At her nod, he continued, "Cool. And we are meeting your best friend, Minny, and her husband, who is a muggle?"

"Her name is Ginny and yes, he is a muggle named Royale."

The two walked into the foyer and the waitress led them to the table that was already occupied by Ginny and Royale. Ginny, with her pale, freckled face and brown eyes, was in stark contrast with Royale's tan face, short black hair and ice blue eyes.

Lincoln pulled the chair out for Hermione like the perfect gentleman. Ginny nodded her head in approval at Hermione.

"Thank you," she told him softly, blushing slightly.

When Lincoln was seated in his own chair across from Hermione and next to Ginny, Ginny opened up the conversation with, "So, Lincoln, right? What do you do for a living?"

"I am on the job market at the moment," Lincoln replied, nonchalant.

Hermione cut off Ginny's next question with a statement of her own, "Ginny, I think that Royale should sit with Lincoln and me at your next game."

Ginny exclaimed, "That is a great idea! Royale, what do you think?"

"That would be splendid. I am looking forward to it tremendously." Royale answered with a smile and nod.

"Great."

The couples ate their food with small talk flowing between but nothing of importance was spoken. Hermione and Lincoln exited the restaurant with Ginny and Royale right behind.


End file.
